deadbassfandomcom-20200213-history
Greed
Synopsis Greed is the first release of the Emotional Era, the first trap release, and the first release to use a proprietary mastering that was released on 1 October 2018 in direct response to the general greed the media has been broadcasting throughout the internet over the past few years. The release was established after a considerably large hiatus in 2018, as a result of Deadbäss fully enlisting into the U.S. Army Reserves. Greed is the only flagship release to be established in 2018. The project came to commence as far back as almost two years prior to its release date on YouTube, relating directly to the media, as aforementioned. Greed follows a similar style of Marshmellow, but more towards a more industrial jungle style. Greed was the most successful release of its era on YouTube until it was surpassed by one of two of its direct successors, Trapped. The other successor is Divide. Development Development started taking place on 7 January 2017, but was not originally planned to be released altogether. Throughout 2017, Greed was considered to Deadbäss a "disposal of disposals, almost like a Pontiac Aztek." However, with more releases from more recent EDM producers throughout the globe, Deadbäss' releases were slowly beginning to resemble some popular releases as whole mass and was taken more into a considerable project by the latter of the same year. The project was originally planned to have Hijerarche as a partner, but was later reversed when controversy between two entirely different styles were thrown to the table: a project that resembles very similarly to Gone (a release Hijerarche assisted with back in 2015) or to attempt a whole new realm. Hijerarche's ideas were shelved, and caused him to forfeit as a result. Design was also controversial and was deemed to "lack creativity and taste," regarding to the intentional poor sketch of a face lacking pupils. The base design was later carried on to later projects: Nightfall and Loss. Suffrage Greed suffer two major errors and a single hiatus while the project was under its development. In the studio, electronic components were not functioning as intended and caused the main computer to run into a BSoD (Blue Screen of Death), though the exact cause is unknown. The error was ongoing for roughly a few weeks and set the original time frame later than expected, corrupting the file in the process. The project was shelved until the FL Studio program brought a window, listing various projects including the ones that were unfortunately corrupted. From this, the project was resumed and was carried on. Within its production, a different approach was kept in mind. The proprietary mastering was spent for roughly a month, which then further delayed the project to what was then already undetermined. Shortly after, the project was once again shelved, alongside various other projects, as Deadbäss was by then enlisted into the United States Army. The project was shelved on 25 March 2018, a day before he shipped out to his Basic Combat Training (BCT) in Fort Jackson, South Carolina. While transitioning from BCT to Advanced Individual Training (AIT) on 8 June 2018, various updates and potential visual teasers were made. This continued on forth until 8 August 2018; the day Deadbäss returns home. Between then and the official release date, primarily focused on marketing, techniques, and overall style change, which signifies a literal transition from an overall style in terms of design and sound. Greed ends up being the first project with a visualizer in a neon blue color; which was proposed for all "millennial trap" projects. Successors With a sudden and relatively unexpected release being made on 1 October 2018, loyal fans and a considerable amount of new followers, Greed made a generally positive comeback. Due to this, Divide becomes its direct succeeding project and Trapped being a de-facto successor to the both. Trapped quickly surpasses Greed within days of its YouTube release. Trivia * Greed arguably has the most obstacles within its entire production, but however does not come anywhere close to Loss. * Greed is the first project with the proprietary mastering, the first truly trap project, the first and only flagship release in 2018, and the first release of the Emotional Era. * The beats-per-minute (BPM) is 145, which is already fast for a Future Bass/Trap kind of deal. * The styling is heavily inspired by Marshmellow. * The hand-drawn sketch that becomes the official album artwork was a normal selfie that was taken at a Carmax Dealership in South Jordan, Utah. * Divide directly succeeds Greed, as the overall project structure is nearly identical. * Loyalists deemed the project as a hit and miss, as the project flopped quite severely. * On YouTube, the video was temporarily blocked due to its algorithm misidentifying the audio belonging to another artist based in Florida, but was successfully disputed. In comparison, the two tracks were way off. * The overall run for the project was 21 months, making it one of the longest projects ever in production. Trapped & Loss surpass Greed with its production frame at 27 months and 35 months, respectively. * Various future projects mimic some form of style from Greed, making it a general basis for modern releases in current eras for Deadbäss.